It isn't right, right?
by TorrontoUzumaki
Summary: What happens when a human from Earth comes on the Starship Pheonix? I can tell you. Lemon. RatchetXOC
1. Meeting

It isn't right.....right?

If I could recall, this was be my very first day fighting as a sergeant aboard the Starship Pheonix. My name is Stephen. Male, 1.68m tall,15 years old , human, born on Terra but choosing a space soldier as a job had a little deadvantage: I had to be relocated to another galaxy to help our earth-allies. And guess what?: I moved to the Solana Galaxy. Of course I was really sad that I had to leave my homeworld. But deep down, I was overjoyed beacuse in that galaxy, battled through outer space Commander male, 1.70m tall, 18 years old, Lombax, born on Fastoon. He was quite a model to be followed beacuse of his 100000000 times he saved the Universe.

Never, even in my dreams (OK, maybe there), I thought I wold be so lucky to get on the Pheonix. I was the first human from Earth ever present on the starship. It never ceased to suprise me. It was all so big and clean. I couldn't imagine (okay, i could) how much the cleaning will do.

A robot showes me my quarters. All i could say was WOW! That place has extremely luxurios. A double-sized bed, a TV, console and games, big bathtub with shower, red walls, soft blue carpet, and a a glass celing so that I could see the stars. It was AMAZING. Afterwards, I found out there were two double-sized beds and two dressers. So, someone was having the curse to be stuck with the little pathetic new kid with the lack of experience as a roommate. Phuff!!!

Anyway, the robot tells me to relax a bit and come at dinner to meet the others at 8:00 PM. An hour. I think. I unpack my bagage, and put my weapons in a trunk under the bed. I get in the shower and wash quickly. For this evening i would try my best to make a good first impression. So, naturally, i use my best suite.

At 8:00 PM straight I was in the dining room (of course spacious enough) and meet up with everyone. I shake hands and say a politley ,,Nice to meet you!". Let's see, i met Qwark, Al,The Plumber, Monkey,Skidd, Helga and Clank. Clank was verry nice and friendly. And of course, at last, Ratchet. when our two pairs of green eyes connects he smiles shakes hand with me and says:,,Welcome aboard the Pheonix! I'm Captain Ratchet and of course you met my crew."

I cold say only a ,,it's a pleasure meeting you". When he touched my hand, I stopped breathing and my pulse speeded up. And i could swear Clank froze for a momnet and sneaky looked at me.

Dinner was wonderful, all we talked was about me and Terra and nothing more but I made my way to the quarters earlyer( I just knew I would get lost). Getting into something more comfortable, the door opens as my roommate enters. The first thing I spotted was fur.

Oh...my...goodness!


	2. Didn't see that one comming!

Didn't see that one coming!

Golden....fur.....Golden...fur. No way! My roommate was Ratchet? Imposible! The new stupid guy gets with Savior of the Universe? Better yet, vice-versa! I was the luckyest guy on earth to even see him or shake hands with him, let alone sleep in the same room. I blink twice, mouth open a bit and breathimg hard.

,,Hey there! Sorry about this, but there wasn't much of a space in other quarters( a bit suprising, after seeing how big the ship was) and I offerd to share my room with you,"ends Ratchet with a smile.

,,Thanks so much and you're not the one that should be sorry sir, I am the extra-one."

,,That's not true!!! I have heard your records: youngets academy student ever to pass, great combat skills, remarcable capability of calming down in tight situations and the list can go on. I belive you can help us more than you can imagine( i can imagine ).And, please, just call me Ratchet. Just Ratchet. Now go, get some rest Spikes."

So i got a nickname. Not bad for the first 2 hours. Spikes. Hmmm. Maybe is beacuse of my short spiky hair. The last thought that night was,,The others at home would be so jealous!"

I wake up in the morning, tired but not tired enough to not be concentrated on my thought. I was reflecting about the other night. Something caused me during dinner to hyperventilate. Ratchet... . And what about the sneaky look Clank was giving me? It was a complete and total blur. But,.. it was nothing more than admiration towards... .

,,YAAAHHHNNN!". If i hadn't my calmness, I would have jumped out of bed and kill everything that moves. Yawns. The Lombax waked up. I was still awake but with my eyes closed. As Ratchet gets out of his bed, he starts walking to the bathroom. Just before he gets in there, I open an eye to see him a second before he gets out of sight. Muscles. I sincerly lacked of any atribution the crew that bloody monkey had more experience than I did.

Now depressive, I stay a bit longer in bed. Beeing the Captain, Ratchet had to be on deck early. The others would be there around 8. It was 7, but I decide to get dressed and get on deck with Ratchet and his fellow companion Clank.

,,Looks like somebody is up early", stated Clank looking towards me with what i could call a ,grin' .

,, 'Morning Spikes! Slept well?"

( I did, beacuse i dreamt about you...NO, NO ,No, No, no),, I had thank you for asking. Quite comfortable I might say."

,,Well, sorry to be a party breaker, but today we are heding to Polaris to investigate about a mass of chemichal substances that mutates the fish population. And by we, I also ment you too."

,,ME? But i barely have some exerience on the field!"

,,It will do. Come on are ya' afraid?'', teases Ratchet pushing me with his elbow. Again that feeling.

,,I'm not! I will assist you the best way I can sir!"

,, Stop calling me that, or I will personaly restrain you.''

This time, I get shivers ( that i hide very hard), thinking of another form of being , restrained'. Also, that feeling, came back full force on me.

Clank looked at me like last night. But now, he looked curios and rather happy. Last though before getting my combat suite done and getting on Ratchet's starship was :,, Creepy!!!!"


End file.
